percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Archie Grey
Archie Grey is the main protagonist and the narrator of the Archie Grey & The Greek Gods series. He is a Greek demigod, son of Artemis and Henry Grey. He is the counselor of Artemis' Cabin. History Early life TBA ''Archie Grey & The Greek Gods The Pearl of Atlantis The Rage of the Muses The Gate of the Underworld The Sun Palace The Wrath of the Titans Personality TBA Fatal Flaw When Archie makes a friend, he seems to get ver attached to them and can't cope if they are killed or kidnapped. Appearance Archie has chocolate-brown hair, brown eyes and freckles. In the first book, he wears a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt or a school uniform. When the quest in the Rage of the Muses starts, Archie starts to where brown and green robes over his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. Abilities and Items General Abilities= Archie, as a demigod, has these abilities and traits: '''ADHD': Archie's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep him ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets him analyze his opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so he can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods. Dyslexia: Archie's brain is "hard-wired" for reading divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. During his time at Camp Jupiter he learned to understand, and possibly speak, Latin to an unknown degree. This, along with ADHD, is a trait common to most demigods. Fighting Skills: Archie is a naturally talented archer, making a bullseye on his first ever shot in The Pearl of Atlantis. He starts learning swordfighting at the beginning of the The Rage of the Muses, being taught by his friend Georgia Nicholson. He claims that he's still an archer, though. |-|Demigod Abilities= Zoolingualism: As shown in The Pearl of Atlantis, Archie can communicate with wild animals. Camouflage: When in forests and verdant areas, Archie seems to be able to blend into the background almost perfectly. Night Vision: Archie has the ability to see perfectly in the darkness. |-|Magical Items= Hercules' Bow, given to him by his mother during his first dream at Camp Half-Blood. Chalice of Hebe, given to him by his mother during his first dream at Camp Half-Blood. Later on in the book, he gives it to Hebe so she'd take them to see Poseidon. Colchian Drakon Blood, obtained through killing the Colchian Drakon. It is used in the third book, so the trio could survive Hypnos' cave. Relationships Love Interests Emily= Emily Grant is Archie's primary love interest throughout the series. After she fell in love with him in return, she lost her immortality and died. Archie received this news and went down to the Underworld to retrieve her, which begins the main events of The Gate of the Underworld. Friends Georgia= Georgia Nicholson is one of the best friends of Archie, they get along relatively well. She's joined him in all of his quests. |-|Oliver= Oliver Mint is one of the best friends of Archie, they get along relatively well. She's joined him in all of his quests. |-|Max= Max Rivers welcomes Archie to the camp. He joins Archie for his second and fourth quest. Companions Goldie= Goldie, also known as the Ceryneian Hind, is one of Archie's first encounters in the mythical world. She brought Archie to Camp Half-Blood for th first time and appears later when Archie is in need of his mother's chariot. |-|Laelaps= Laelaps was given to Archie by Emily Grant. Laelaps is very loyal to Archie. In the Wrath of the Titans, Archie is forced to let Laelaps go to pursue his destiny of capturing the Teumessian Fox. Family Henry= Henry Grey is Archie's mortal father. In The Pearl of Atlantis, Archie says that they got on very well. Henry died when Archie was four, leaving him alone with nothing but money. |-|Artemis= Artemis loves her son. In The Pearl of Atlantis, she gives him three gifts. The prophecy for his first quest, Hercules' Bow and the Chalice of Hebe. Enemies TBA Category:Inferno999 Category:Characters Category:Children of Artemis Category:Archie Grey & The Greek Gods Category:Demigods